You Shouldn't Care
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Why couldn't they just accept the fact that he loved someone of his gender? Shounen-ai, slash. GaaLee.


1Title: You Shouldn't Care

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: Sabaku no Gaara x Rock Lee

Summary: Why couldn't they just accept the fact that he loved someone of his gender?

I don't think that homosexual people should be made fun of or anything like that! Just because they love someone of their gender doesn't mean that it's wrong or anything!! No matter the gender, it's still love!! Now here's a little GaaLee fic revolving around just that idea!!

He strolled along Konoha's streets with an anguished, uncheerful look upon his normally excited, joyful face. It was rather peculiar to see him with anything but a huge smile or a toothy grin, with wide, smiling eyes and a thumb stricken into the air. But no. Right now, Rock Lee is walking down Konoha with an upset look on his face. No one would accept the person that Lee loved. Why couldn't they understand...it was still _love_?

Now the laughingstock of Konoha, Lee could feel emotional tears building up inside his usually excited, perky eyes. He would not let those tears show, though. Everyone would laugh, giggle, and point if they saw him crying at this matter. Lee normally wouldn't be offended by something so trivial. But when Konoha's citizens mocked his emotional, romantic feelings, Lee yearned to cry.

The heartbroken young boy gently twisted his doorknob and casually stepped inside, seeing that his parents were not home. A note taped to the door read,

_Dear Lee,_

_Your father and I have decided to spend the night out. We will be at the Flower Garden in case you need us. We will be back late, so you will probably be sleeping. If you need us, do not hesitate to come to Flower Garden._

_Love, Mom_

This did not solve Lee's pain. Although he would have appreciated alone time without interruption by his parents, Lee still felt slightly cold in his heart. His parents were out on a romantic dinner. They were enjoying their time together, not being made fun of by anyone. But if Lee and the one he loved spent the night out for dinner, everyone surrounding them would mock Lee for loving who he loved. Now Lee couldn't even walk to his training grounds without being teased by the one that he had romantic feelings towards. Why couldn't everyone accept that he loved someone...that no one would have expected him to love? Why didn't people see, that although he loved a man, that it was still love? That it didn't matter what gender you loved? Because either way, Lee loved him. Mockery lowered his self-esteem and made him uncomfortable in his skin. The only people who didn't tease him were everyone in the Rookie Nine aside from Kiba and Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Gai. Everyone else just didn't understand that Lee loved men.

As the poor sadly stepped upstairs to his room, he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He raced down the stairs again and miserably opened the door. Awaiting his presence was...

"Hey, Lee."

"Oh...hello Gai-sensei..."

"Lee, I saw someone walking out of Hokage-sama's office that I think you would highly appreciate seeing."

Lee wasn't ready to leave yet. "Who?"

"You know who...him."

Lee's eyes widened in surprise. "A-are you sure, Gai-sensei?" Gai nodded.

"Arigato, Gai-sensei!!" Lee hollered as he burst outside his house to find...him.

After being mocked by villagers and sulking at this fact, Lee finally came across...him. The one he loved. Lee casually stepped towards the boy.

"Oui...Gaara-san."

And...Gaara looked into Lee's eyes. "Hello, Lee."

"Gai-sensei has told me that you were here."

"Hai. Dropping off paperwork for Hokage-sama. So...what brings you here?"

"Oh. Well...nothing." Lee fumbled with words in his head until he thought of what to say...which was literally "nothing."

The bowl-haircut boy strolled back to his home, but his arm was grabbed gently by another's. Gaara.

"Ano, Gaara-san..."

"Lee. What was it that you wanted to say?"

"O-only that..."

"No need to tell me. I know," Gaara wisely and knowingly stated.

"H-how do you know my predicament, Gaara-san?"

"Because...I have the same one." Lee's orbs bulged at the Kazekage's word choice.

"Yes, Lee. I am aware that Konoha's villagers mock you, make fun of you, and tease you because you love a man. And I am under the same predicament. Although I am Kazekage, amongst the more disrespectful villagers, I am mocked because I, too, am in love with a guy."

"Well, Gaara-san, it makes me upset..."

"Lee...listen to me," the Kazekage stated.

"Hai, Gaara-san?"

"Please understand that you should not care that people harass you for having romantic feelings for someone of your gender. You should not care that people have such an opinion on you."

"G-Gaara-san..." Lee began, looking into the Kazekage's eyes.

"Hai...Lee?"

"A-arigato."

"L-Lee."

"Gaara-san?" Lee questioned. He did not know where this was going.

"L-Lee, you are the man I love," Gaara firmly yet with a hint of emotion told Lee.

"G-Gaara-san...is this...true?"

Gaara stepped slightly closer towards Lee. "Hai."

Lee was delighted, overjoyed, and thrilled. "I...I love you too, Gaara-san..."

And, for what seemed like the first time in his life, Gaara did not smirk, but smile. And this time, it wasn't an evil one. It was a smile of pure happiness, joy...and love.

**Wow. That was by far the corniest fic I've ever written!! But still, I think it's true!! I mean, GaaLee is the world's most adorable shounen-ai couple, ne? And I think the message was true, too!! No one should care about what gender you love, it's still love!! Wow, I sound like an old, wise philosopher who has nothing to do but give old, wise advice. Next thing you know I'll be running around calling my little brother a whippersnapper. Oh no wait. I'm still in the Cycle of Youth!! HOORAY, COY!! **


End file.
